Death By Love
by ExoticButers
Summary: Will Suhgo live to have a love-filled life?
1. Chapter 1

_**Beep beep beep!**_ As my alarm went of I groan. Great. Another day of school, I can't _wait!_ Hold on...yes I can. I swing my legs out of bed and rub my eyes with my fists. Welp, one good thing is tomorrow is my sixteenth birthday. But seriously, why did it have to be on a Tuesday? I huff as I stand and stretch my aching limbs. I wish I could just go back to sleep...I was having a wonderful dream...Here, I'll tell you...

So in my dream, I was in school, in my Chem class. And I was super happy but nervous as I was paired with my crush, Damion Waters. He's this really cute guy who has floppy fair hair and startling blue eyes, and white flashy teeth...anyway, as I was getting my test tubes, he asked if I was free later on. I was speechless so nodded my head and he grinned. Then he _started_ saying this: ' _Suhgo...I love yo_ -' and that's when my alarm went off. You see, my luck is horrible.

I wash and get dressed, but still feel sooo tired! I shout out to my mum, "I'm leaving!" but as usual, no reply. She's always shut up in her room, laying on her bed. For the past few years I've had to learn to live, basically on my own, but every six hours, take food and water up to her. No one knows why she went into that state, but I do. She slipped into depression when my father, Colonel Drake, died at sea five years ago. It killed her to even look at me after he was gone, as aparently I'm the only reminder she has of him. But would't that be an excuse to see me _more?_

Anyway, I guess I haven't introduced myself...I'm Suhgo Drake, a fifteen (soon to be sixteen!) year old student of WhitHall High in California. I am basically a loner, with one friend in the counting...and she moved to England...so yeah, I'm a loner with no friends. But I don't mind. All it means is no one can disturb me when I'm spaced out...well, except the teachers.

Oh...well, I guess by me blabbing on, I've got to school quite quickly...I walk in and immediatly see Damion. Oh God he looks _so_ good! His hair is styled back and his eyes...Oh God they're so dreamy! He's wearing a short sleeved white shirt with blue chinos. I think his hottness is going to melt me...ha jokes! I'm not that mushy. Oh gosh I just remembered...I have Chem! Squeeeee! Hehe, I can't wait to see if my dream becomes true, though I know it won't...

That was the most embarresing Chem lesson of my life! I'm leaving school now, and no way am I going back! This girl called Amber in my Chem class _obviously_ likes Damion as well, so got jealous when (yes it happened!) I was partnered with him. She literally walked over, swinging her hips as she does with her hands on her waist, and _pushed_ all my test tubes off the desk, making them _all_ shatter! Then, she tripped me up and I fell _into_ Damions arms...It was so awkward... _Then_ he grinned and said, "Well, I think you've fallen for me." and I kid you not, the entire class laughed. So, naturally, I stormed out, blushing bright red, leaving him to sort out the glass on the floor.

I've reached the front door, but something's wrong...It's slightly open. I cautiously walk in and go straight to my mum's room, feeling the need to check on her. I see shattered galss everywhere, and then I see the blood. It's everywhere. I want to be sick but I need to see she's safe...I gasped and tears spill down my cheek as I see her unseeing eyes staring at me, with a clear stab wound right where her heart should be...


	2. Chapter 2

Blue. Red. White. Yellow. Green. The only colours I can see, are these. Blue. Red. White. Yellow. Green. Why me? My father was taken from me, now my mother. Why me? I don't go to school, I don't go back to _that_ house. How could I? Blue. Red. White. Yellow. The colours slowly fade. Where do I have to go? Blue. Red. White. What's happening? Why can't I see the colours any longer? Blue. White. I'm seeing less...Black. White. It's monotone...Everything is dull, boring.

The only things I hear these days are the insults. The snide remarks. It would drive anyone insane. But not me, I've past insane. I don't get the feelings I used to when I think of Amber or Damion. I get different ones. For Damion? It's need. I _need_ him. For Amber? It's also need. I _need_ her to feel my pain, to know what it's like. Everyone stays away from me, probably feeling wary. I don't care for my apperance anymore, I go out how I wake up. Well, you can't call it sleeping...It's more like spacing out for eight hours straight.

I'm going back to school today, the authorities are forcing me. Hey, it might cheer me up...Nah, I doubt it...Anyway, I'm walking to school now, but do I look up? No, of course not. My discheivled look is probably giving people the impression I'm not one for social contact. And that's right. Oh great, I'm at school. Well, here goes nothing...I can tell people are staring at me left right and centre. Everyone knows how I lost my father at the age of eleven. Now everyone knows I'm an orphan at the age of sixteen. Just great!

Chem class is first, and the last one I had was three weeks ago. It's three weeks today my mum was found murdered. It was _me_ who found her murdered. Oh great, here comes Damion. That sweet smile on his face...It's a sympathetic one...it makes my stomach twist with anger. "Hey Suhgo...How have you been?" Ugh...great, he's trying to be nice. I sneer at him, "How do you think?" and walk off. I don't want to talk to him. He's too perfect. He has everything...He has a family...and I envy him for that. I don't look back. I don't want him to think I care, to _know_ I care, and I can tell his eyes are on me as I leave.

My luck doesn't play out, as I'm paired with him in Chem. Once or twice I see him try to bring up words, words to cheer me up, but everytime he closes his mouth again, as if forgetting what it was he wanted to say. I ignore the glares from Amber. I guess she's jealous once again, but do I care? Of course not! If I cared, I would be glaring back, but I don't do that. "Look Suhgo, I know you've been through a lot but can you please try to be nicer?" as Damion says this, I feel my stomach twist and turn and writh with anger. How can I be nice!? He has everything I ever wanted; a family, a place to call home; friends; a real _life_. The rage bubble inside my stomach popped, and everything flowed out...

"Nicer...are you kidding...nicer..? Well Damion, that's easy coming from you! You have family, friends, a home, a bright future...what do I have!? I have no friends, no family, being thrown between different housing agencies...you don't have the _right_ to ask me to be nicer!What do I have?" I can tell everyone's eyes are on us. I'm breathing heavily, and can tell my face is red. I didn't shout, but wasn't exactly quiet, and now there was an awkward silence in the room. I want a reaction from him, either to tell me he understood, or to tell me he didn't want to be paired up with me again. Something, just _something_ to let me know his thoughts.

I wasn't expecting the reation I got. It was almost a whisper, but everyone heard it. I heard it. Those words made me feel . Black. I have a fuzzy feeling in my stomach, a warm fuzzy one. White. Black. Red. I stand shocked, not knowing what to do or say. White. Black. Red. Blue. Colours reapear. And then he leans in and colours bursts everywhere, and the only feeling I am aware of is his lips against mine.


	3. Chapter 3

I pull away, stunned. The whole class is stunned, even our teacher. I look around and see Amber staring at me like she wants to murder me. I look back at Damion and he's blushing, looking down. What just happened!? That was _not_ the reaction I was expecting! I stumble over my words, trying to find the right ones, my eyes burning from all this colour, so much of it. "D-Damion..? W-what..?" My eyes are wide and my hands are clammy. I can tell I'm still red, but not from anger. I'm blushing.

I don't know what to do! The whole class has gone silent, and I'm just standing here staring confusedly at him. Oh God...no, I can't let this get in the way...I can't...The only reason I'm agreeing to go back to school is...I can't say. Not yet anyway. Damion looks up, suddenly looking confident. He wraps a hand around my wrist and pulls me out of the classroom with him. What's he doing? He never bunks off or walks out. Where's this going?

He turns so he's facing me and suddenly I'm aware of my hair sticking up, my clothes crinkled, my voice croaky as if I haven't drank anything in days; which I haven't. I can't help but look away as he speaks. "I'm sorry Suhgo...I miss the old you. That's the 'you' I fell for. You were pretty and clever and funny, and I thought we got on really well." I nod, not knowing what to say. I look at him properly at smile slightly. "Can you meet me at the front of KFC later?" I say, a little nervous for his reply. He nods, grinning. "I'll see you later then, about five-ish." and pecks me on the lips before walking off.

I walk out of school, heading _home_. The house where I was raised, the house I have memories in, good and bad. I get there and go straight to my old room, and immediatly have a pint of water. Then I jump in the shower, as if I could wash all my bad thoughts and feelings from my body. After, I brush my hair and screw it up into a messy bun, pull on a nice skirt and vest top with a cardigan and my pumps. I grab my purse and check the time. It's four-forty-five, so time for me to leave!

I get to KFC and see Damion immediately. He looked like he had made an effort, and so had I. I won't be able to be the girl he knew before, too much has changed; but I can try to make an effort with my life and looks. He grins as he sees me and beckons me over. "Hey! You look wonderful!" and that sweet smile is making my stomach twist and turn; with happiness. I giggle, "So do you!" he smiles and we walk indoors together. We choose a small table at the back of the take-away hut and sit, preparing to order drinks.

I knew this wasn't going to last, my luck has played out. And as I get that gut feeling, I also feel the need to be ready...for something dangerous. That's when it hit me. The sly little looks from the waiter, the nervous whispers from the customers. I take a look out of the window and that's when I notice the black trucks. The men positioned all around the building. It's all to obvious, too well-planned. "Damion, get out." I say, barely a whisper. He looks at me, confused, "Uh..Why?" I stand and peer out the window some more, and my eyes lock with one of the men. He pulls a walky-talky up to his ear and I see his arm raise and point at me, and at that moment, I tackle Damion to floor just as bullets smashed the window I was standing at two seconds before.


End file.
